


Long Overdue

by blaklegsanji



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jock Stiles, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Shy Derek, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaklegsanji/pseuds/blaklegsanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek unexpectedly meets up with someone from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

 

The crowd was roaring with cheers and yells as Beacon Hills scored another goal for the night. Derek watched on with a small smile when Stiles and Scott did their handshake and chest bumped each other, his smile widened when his boyfriend looked his way and waved his lacrosse stick at him. Derek waved back and chuckled when Finstock yelled at Stiles to get his ass on the field. Stiles gave him thumbs up and ran off, but Derek noticed another lacrosse player from the other team looking his way and then looking back at Stiles and turning back to him again. 

Derek couldn't make out a face because of  the helmet on the guys head. He noticed his number on the black jersey was twenty-four, same as Stiles. Once the play started the other number twenty-four was actually on Stiles tail. Scott had thrown Stiles the ball, and when Stiles went to throw it to Jackson the other number twenty-four tackled Stiles to the ground, hard.

Derek gasped along with the crowd, he could hear Lydia and Allison whispering to each other next to him. Derek was the only one who noticed the other number twenty-four look his way, head held up high like he was proud of what he did.

Derek shot the guy his best glare, but he didn't seem affected and did the one thing Derek was not expecting: he helped Stiles up to his feet and patted his helmet before running off to his team. Stiles looked to be about as stunned at he was, but Derek's eyes followed the other number twenty-four.

 

"-rek."

He didn't hear the voice calling his name because if the crowds cheers. He was too busy watching the other guy as he took his helmet off, trying to get a face but he was turned arouns, back facing him. There was a moment the guy looked like he was gonna turn around, the outline of his face was starting to come clear and-

"Derek." Lydia slapped his shoulder and he jumped.

"Yeah?" He squeaked, blushing when she glared.

"You okay?" Allison asked, placing a hand on his other shoulder, much more gently.

Derek nods. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Lydia give him a contemplative look and Allison dimples at him. They return their gazes back to the game, and his eyes find the other number twenty-four once again. He wasn't looking Derek's way anymore and his helmet was back on his head, so  the guy was still a mystery. There was no more hard tackles and the guy didn't seem to target Stiles anymore.

A small gust of wind blew by, and Derek shuddered, hiding his hands in his red hoodie - actually Stiles' red hoodie - and putting the hood over his head. He was instantly surrounded by Stiles scent. His eyes went back to Stiles, the actual number twenty-four he _should_ be paying attention to. Scott scores a goal this time around, and he sees him being chest bumped by Isaac and Boyd, to which he hears Allison and Erica laughing when Scott falls down due to Boyd chest bumping him too hard. Derek hides a snicker behind his hand.

 

 

 

 

 

The game goes on and Beacon Hills wins, just barely, by three points. Stiles had grabbed Derek and gave him a giant victory kiss before running off to the locker room. He was currently waiting by the Jeep, they were all gonna go to Jackson's, where he left his own car since he hitched a ride with Lydia to the game. 

He sighed tilting his head to the dark sky. It was gonna be a while until Stiles actually came out, with all the guys wanting to hog the showers at once, so he had the unfortunate privilege of waiting out in the cold, alone. Derek mentally groaned as he leaned against the blue Jeep, he didn't hear the footsteps until he felt that sense that someone was staring. 

Thinking it was Stiles he steps forward, about to get ready for the kiss he knows Stiles is going to give him. Only when he actually sees the person in front of him he stops dead in his tracks, because this guy was _not_ Stiles. 

No, this was someone Derek hasn't seen for four years. He was still wearing the black jersey with the number twenty-four on it. 

"Derek Hale. It's been a while." 

"Tyler?" Derek chokes out, eyes wide, heart stammering and stomach churning when he gets a nod in confirmation.

Four years was obviously good to him, because the last time he saw Tyler Martinez they were roughly around the same height, and he was still living in New York. Now after four years Tyler was taller, bigger, and far more muscular than he was in their middle school days. His black hair was slick back, his eyes were still the same dark brown, and he looked far more mature. His physique was far more broader than Stiles, he looked like he could pick up Derek with one arm without complaint. Derek notices Tyler looking him over as well, observing how much he had changed over the years.

Though no matter how much they had both changed on the outside, he wasn't a fool to see the same look in Tyler's eyes. That same, hopeful, caring, _loving_ , look he always had for Derek and only Derek. That look was the only thing about Tyler that hasn't changed, even after four years. It made Derek feel like the worst person in the world knowing he could never return it.

"You live in California now?" Derek questions timidly. Looking down at the ground because anything was better than looking into those eyes that showed him so much he knew he couldn't give back. But he swallows his guilt and looks back up anyways.

"Moved sophomore year." Tyler nods, and his expression turns more solemn. "It wasn't the same back in New York. You left without saying anything, and I understood why, after what happened with- you know. I couldn't stay there anymore."

Derek swallowed. "My mom thought it was better we move back here."

"It obviously was better for you." Tyler trailed off, giving him a force smile. "Is your boyfriend the reason you say that?"

And there it was.

"Tyler-" but he was cut off when Tyler held up a hand.

"No, I get it." He tries to be nonchalant, but Derek can see right through it. "I guess all it took was to come back here for you to find someone that wasn't me."

"No - it's not - you don't understand." Derek tries, but Tyler shakes his head.

"I understand perfectly, Derek." Tyler shrugs. "We were the cliché thing. I was the guy hopelessly in love with his best friend, who helped him every step of the way, only for it to be a one-sided interest." 

Tyler scoffs, and Derek doesn't have words because no words could ever fix this. Especially what he blurts out next.

"This is one of the reasons why I left!" 

Derek clamps his mouth shut when Tyler looks at him, eyes wide with shock and hurt. It was not what he wanted to say, but the years of pent up frustration and emotions he's held in for all these years were starting to come out. 

"I'm - I didn't mean-"

"Derek?" He hears Stiles.

Stiles is standing right behind Tyler. Holding his lacrosse gear in one hand and twirling his keys in the other, Scott right next to him. Stiles is looking back and forth between him and Tyler. He looked like he wanted to step in, but Scott held him back. To which Stiles glares at his best friend, but Scott gives him a look.

Tyler forces out a bitter laugh, he makes eye contact with Stiles and the two hold it for a good solid minute. Derek was worried that Stiles would lash out, even with Scott trying to subdue him back. That was the kind of person Stiles was, he had the tendancy to speak his mind and didn't  care if he offended anybody or not. He was an endless chatter box of sarcastic sass.

Tyler is the first to look away and looks back at him, expression closed off. His lips lift up, a tiny forced quirk.

"Nice to see you again, Derek." He nods to him and walks away. Like they were strangers. He supposes they are. A person can change a lot in four years.

Derek's mouth opens and closes, no words come out. He watches Tyler walk off and suddenly he feels like the worst person in the world again, and it makes him even more frustrated. Because even though Derek has hurt him and pretty much broken his heart, Tyler wasn't all that innocent either. 

Once Tyler was out of sight Derek releases a tired breath, his body slumped a little making him slouch. He hears Stiles telling Scott to head out, that they would catch up in a minute. Derek sluggishly makes his way over to the passenger side and slides in, not bothering with the seatbelt. Stiles opens his side of the door and throws his stuff in the back before hopping in. He puts his keys in the ignition but doesn't start the car. 

Derek sighs and turns to Stiles who's already looking at him.

"We need to talk about this." Stiles states firmly.

Derek groaned, rolled his head to the window and shook his head. "Not right now Stiles, please." He pleads.

His gives Stiles his best puppy eyes because he knows how weak Stiles it to them. Much to his relief Stiles does back off with a groan, starts the car and drives off. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was an awkward air of silence during the ride to Jackson's house, Derek was making a plan in his head. He knew the moment they got out of the car Stiles was gonna want answers to what happened back there, but he was in no mood for it. Tyler's words just kept replaying in his head, the hurt, the subtle anger, the disappointment. It was like this weight of guilt was crashing down on his shoulders once again. Everything he pushed to the back of his mind was being forced back to the front, his past was catching up with him again. However this time it wasn't in the form of a satutory rapist, it was in the form of an old friend who he hurt so much worse than Kate Argent ever hurt him.

Clenching his phone was the only anchor that grounded him as they reached their destination. Once Stiles turned in and parked right next to Scott's bike, Derek had quickly shot out of the Jeep before Stiles could even turn it off. He ignores the yells of his boyfriend as he races up the steps, and he can hear Stiles running behind him, inching closer and closer. He supposes lacrosse had something to do with Stiles gaining so much speed.

Derek opened the door and ran inside, past the living room, and past the game room where the others were at. He finds the spiral steps and runs them up not caring that his legs were burning, he just needed to get away. He ignored his friends calling out to him.

"Dammit Derek we need to talk about this!" Stiles yells but Derek ignores him too.

He runs up to one of the many guest rooms of the Whittemore mansion and locks it. Falling back on the bed and curling up in a ball as he tries to calm down. His breathing was becoming shallow, his heart was racing. He feels like he's having a panic attack. It's been about four years since he's had one of those. 

Everything starts to become fuzzy. He thinks he hears Stiles banging on the door,  rattling the knob yelling to let him in, that they needed to talk. Derek doesn't move, instead he's trying to take deep, even breaths. In his head he tries to count to ten, remembering how it helped him all those years ago when panic attacks became a constant thing in his life. He curls each finger as he counts, doing it over five times before his breathing finally becomes normal. He let's out a breath and everything starts to come to focus again, he can no longer hear Stiles outside of the room anymore. Derek sits up on the edge of the bed, finding his phone halfway underneath the bed, it must've fallen down during his panic.

When he picked it up there was a knock on the door. It wasn't Stiles the knocking was soft, a gentle tap. 

"Derek, can we come in?" He hears Lydia say on the other side.

He stands up. If it was any other person Derek would've probably ignored them, but one does not simply ignore Lydia Martin. Not unless they want a severe and thorough punishment coming their way. He was not about to take that chance.

Derek opens the door, not surprised she had Allison and Erica at her side. Erica was one of the first friends he made when he moved back to Beacon Hills. He rememberd her when they were in their younger years of Elementary, before his family moved to New York. When he came back she basically inserted herself back in his life, much like Stiles had done. Allison was a different matter. She was the niece of the woman that kidnapped him and raped him, and when she first met him it was all apologies and awkward avoidance of conversations. Derek never blamed her or her family for anything, and that's what he said when he finally had the courage to sit with her and talk. Now she was one of his good friends.

He looks around behind them, and Lydia ever the genius, "Stiles is downstairs. I made him wait."

He nods and let's the girls in. Allison sits in the chair near the desk, Erica sits on the floor in front of him fiddling with her phone, and Lydia sits on the bed, patting the spot next to her for Derek.

"Stiles didn't give us all the facts," Lydia starts. "Only thing he told us that he sees you and some guy talking too intimately for his taste. I'm hoping you're willing to indulge us?"

Derek nods looking away. "It was the guy that tackled Stiles earlier during the game." He says and Lydia nods, encouraging him to continue. "I know him. His name is Tyler, we were best friends back when I lived in New York."

"He used to live there?" Allison questions.

 

"Yeah," Derek nods to her.

 

Erica makes a face, "What's he doing in California?"

 

"He told me he moved here. Couldn't stand to live there anymore -" He hesitates for a moment. "Because I wasn't there anymore."

 

"Oh!" The girls all said in usion. All realizing what he was saying.

 

"Yeah." Derek sighs. "I hurt him a lot. When my mom decided we should move back here, I left without saying anything. I felt horrible because after everything that happened with Kate, Tyler was one of the people who helped me get through it, kind of."

 

"Kind of?" Lydia narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

 

"He became too, protective. Always in my space, followed me everywhere I went, like he was waiting for me to break down so he could be there to comfort me." He snorts. "I remember hating it so much. I always wanted to tell him to back off, to give me some privacy, but I never had the guts to do it. He liked me so much, I didn't want to hurt him by saying I didn't need him."

"Did he like you before?" Allison waved her hands to emphasize her point. Derek knew, just because he got over his rape and Kate didn't mean that Allison did. She could never say her Aunts name again.

 

"Yes." He answers.

 

"Did you like him before?" Erica questions him with a pointed and curious look.

 

Derek freezes, but slowly nods. "Before, yes I did. But it was more like - he was like a brother I never had. Tyler was my best friend, my only friend we played baseball together. I knew how he felt about me, but I only saw him as a friend."

"We get it." Lydia rubs a hand across his shoulders.

"What happened after the game?" Erica scoots closer to him.

Derek sighed. "I was waiting for Stiles when Tyler walked up to me. We started talking and then - he was just so upset because I was dating someone that wasn't him. He made me feel so guilty about breaking his heart, and I do I really do feel horrible about it. I just want to talk to him and finally make things right." He buries his hands in his hair. "He's probably gone by now though."

Allison makes a sound that makes them turn their heads. "I don't think so."

 She holds her phone out. There was a picture post on Facebook, someone from the other team tagged Danny in it. The pictured was posted a minute ago at some dinner.

"They're probably getting something to eat before they head home." Lydia takes the phone from and inspects it closely. "This looks like that dinner downtown, they're still in Beacon Hills."

Derek stands up. "This means I can still talk to Tyler!"

"Would he even want to talk to you?" Erica says bluntly.

Derek shrugs. "Probably not, but I need to make things right again. I need to tell him the truth. I don't care if he hates me for the rest of his life, he deserves to know the truth."

The girls exchanged looks with each other, one that Derek narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "What?"

Lydia smirks. "I can drive you over there, but I'm pretty sure Stiles is gonna have to come with us."

"Why?"

Erica clears her throat to get his attention. Smiling mischievously she holds up her phone, and the caller ID said Stiles. Derek was stunned for a moment, then grinned wearily at Lydia. "Clever."

She snorts, flipping her hair. "It was the only way to keep him down there so we could come up. You know how he can get."

"Right." He nods.

Then there was a loud knocking, and Derek had no doubt who that was.

"Speak of the devil." Erica grins and Allison chuckles.

Lydia opened the door where a frusturated, but surprisingly calm looking Stiles was standing. His eyes were on Derek, ignoring the girls as they made their way out and he made his way in.

"We'll wait for you outside Derek." Lydia nods to him, and closes the door.

He and Stiles just stand there, silently like it was in the car. Shyly he walks over to him, head bowed down. "I know you're mad, and I'm sorry."

Stiles stays quiet for a few minutes, and Derek doesn't look up until he hears him release a long sigh. "I'm not mad, Derek. I'm just a little disappointed you couldn't tell me any of this."

Derek flinched. He wonders how many more people he's going to be disappointing and hurting in his life.

He jumped when Stiles grabbed his hands and kissed his knuckles, gently with a slight hesitation. There was a sense of worry to his touch with how right Stiles grip on his hands were, like he didn't want to let him go. Derek move forward and placed a small kiss to his lips, a small reassurance.

"I have to talk to him." Derek whispers, pressing their foreheads together. "I need to talk to him, to make everything right again. This was my mistake and I need to fix it."

His green eyes met Stiles brown, putting up his most determined expression. Trying to make Stiles understand how much this really means to him. 

"Okay, do what you need to do." Stiles nods. "But, I'm coming with you."

Derek shakes his head, "You don't need to-"

"I'm. Coming. With you." Stiles repeats again, slowly like he's talking to a five year old child. There was no mistaking that look, Stiles never backed down from anything he set his mind too. This was no exception. 

"Okay." Derek gives in.

Stiles smiles and pulls him in for a kiss. It was slow, and intimate and there was so much feeling put into it. Derek kisses back with just as much feelings as he could muster. Wrapping his arms around Stiles neck when Stiles released his hands to wrap around his waist. 

Derek pulled back first, both panting. "We should get going. We don't want to keep Lydia waiting for too long."

"Yeah." Stiles laughs, and kisses his forehead softly before pulling Derek out.

 

 

 

 

 

Downstairs their friends were waiting by the door. Lydia motioned for them to get in her car while she reassured Jackson they would come back with food. 

All five of them got into Lydia's car. Lydia driving with Allison taking shotgun, and Derek sitting in the back with Stiles and Erica, him sitting in the middle. Lydia pulled out and headed dwntown towards the diner. On the ride there Derek was busy sorting through what he was going to say to Tyler in his head. It all seemed to give him a major headache though because it seemed like everything he wanted to say wasn't good enough. 

He rubbed at his temple, frustratingly. Then felt Stiles hand intertwine with his and rest them in his lap. Derek sighed and leaned his head on Stiles shoulder, smiling when Stiles rested his head on his. This was Stiles way of calming down, and helping him focus. He was delighted to know that Stiles trusted him enough to do this. With Stiles support it gave him inspiration to know what he was going to say.

However the ride felt like it was going on forever. There were a few turns here and there, a right, a left and then another left and then straight. Lydia gave him a heads up they were getting close. There was another right and another left and another right again. Until she finally pulled up.

Derek's nerves riled up inside the pit of his stomach but he squashed them down as best as he could. It didn't take him long to spot Tyler because he was sitting at one of the many tables outside of the diner, alone. Derek literally rolled his eyes at how typically cliché it all was. 

They all got out of the car and this seemed to catch Tyler's attention. Derek watched him stare blankly at Stiles and was given the same stare back, until Derek got out and Tyler eyes widened. Stiles grabbed Derek around his waist and whispered in his ear, "We'll be waiting right here." 

Derek nodded and Stiles kissed his forehead before gently pushing him forward. He walked casually to the table and as he got closer he could see that small look of hope in Tyler's eyes again and Derek schooled his features. He wasn't about to let Tyler make him feel guilty again.

"What are you-?"

"Don't make assumptions, this isn't what you think it is." Derek sat in the chair across from him.

He must have not been expecting Defel to say that, judging by the shock and hurt expression he was sporting. He did try to play it off like it didn't bother him, but Derek knew better and he guessed Tyler did too. He supposes Tyler was just playing it off to conserve his dignity.

"Then why are you here?" Tyler glared at him.

"So we can talk."

Tyler scoffed and looked to the side and glared harshly in the direction where Stiles was. "You had to bring your boyfriend along too."

"Don't bring Stiles into this." Derek defended quickly. "This isn't about him, this is about you and me."

Tyler snorts. "The last time I checked there was no you and me."

Derek didn't mean to slam his hands on the table top harshly. It did get Tyler's attention though.

"Oh my god, would you just shut up and let me talk!" He literally growled.

Tyler looked taken back but backed off, and crossed his arms. "Look at you, defending and standing up for yourself. You don't seem like the Derek I remember from four years ago."

"I'm not the same person you knew back then." Derek huffs. "At least now I'm able to stand up for myself without someone else doing it for me."

"What do you mean by now?" Tyler's dark eyes narrowed.

Derek sighed. Here it goes. "I never wanted to tell you this, because I knew it would only hurt your feelings." He paused, saw Lydia and Allison walk in the diner, probably to get food for the guys. "But, I always hated how you were around me constantly. There were days - well pretty much every day - that I wanted to tell you to go away, because I wanted privacy, but you were always around in my space. It was like I could never be alone."

Tyler made a choking noise. "Derek, I was trying to protect you. After the - you know, I couldn't leave you alone. You looked so miserable. You were my best friend and I cared about you too much to let you go through that on your own."

"This is exactly what I mean." Derek scoffed. "You were so overprotective, you basically boxed me in. You made me feel like I needed you every second of every day but I really didn't. Hell, I couldn't even go to my locker on my own without you hovering over me. That's how bad it was, you made me feel so weak, and you think that I'm so weak you can't even talk about the rape and Kate properly."

"I never thought you were weak." Tyler retorted defensively.

"Maybe not but that was how I felt." Derek bites back. "After the rape I was traumatized and I did need someone there for me, but you took it way overboard. I felt like I was in a shell and everytime I tried to come out you would push me right back in. It was like you wanted me to know that you were the only one who could protect me."

"Because maybe I was. You know how bad people talked back then, someone needed to stick up for you!" 

Shaking his head, Derek says softly. "No, I didn't need that. I didn't need you to come and make me feel useless about myself. I didn't need someone who was going to make me feel weak, I needed someone to help me get strong so I could move past all that."

Tyler looked angry and offended and there was the clear evidence of how Derek's words were hurting him all over his face. This needed to be done though.

"Even my therapist agrees with me that you were just too much. You were my best friend and I did appreciate you being there for me, but it felt like you were taking advantage of my situation so I could realize I can't live without you."

Tyler shook his head, "That's not-"

Derek holds up a hand. "Then when my mom said we were moving back here to Beacon Hills I was all for it. I was literally the first one packed and ready to leave because I couldn't stand living in that place anymore. I needed to get from there and I needed to get away from you. I needed a fresh start and coming back here was that big step I needed to finally come put of my shell you put around me."

Tyler doesn't say anymore. He just listens with his head bowed down.

"Then Stiles came into my life the force of chaos he is and wouldn't leave me alone. I got to know him and we talked for long periods of time, on the phone and at school and ever after school. When I finally told him about Kate he didn't look at me with sympathy in his eyes like you always did. He actually listened to me and let me talk all of the anguish I had bottled up. He didn't make me feel weak or that I needed him or even felt sorry for me. He helped me move on, he showed me how to have fun again and he brought me out of my shell. He trusts me." Derek looked over at Stiles as he leaned against the car watching them closely. Erica was leaning on the other side where she was texting on her phone, probably with Boyd. "It wasn't just Stiles that helped me, it was all of my other friends that I made here too. They helped me get through it and I've become a stronger person because of them."

Derek put on a stern face when Tyler looked him in the eyes again. 

"Do you get it now?"

Tyler didn't answer.

"I know I hurt you when I just up and left. I know saying sorry isn't enough to mend the damage I did." Derek says gently. "I hurt your feelings and I broke your heart. Your feelings for me were so strong even my sister's didn't feel that strong about me. But, I know that I can't return them like you want me too."

"I get it." Tyler says lowly, startling Derek.

"Do you?"

Tyler nodded. "You were right. About all of it, everything you said, was right. I was trying to protect you, to show you I was capable of taking care of you. I thought it was actually working at one point. I just didn't realize I was only pushing you away."

Derek stayed quiet and it was his turn to listen again.

"During the game when I saw you and Stilinski waving at each other. You looked so happy, the happiest I had ever seen you since four years ago. It made me angry that it was someone else that made you happy and not me. That moment in knew I had already lost, the way you looked at him and the way he looked back at you. It was the same way I used to look at you, and you gave him that exact same look back."

Tyler looked him in the eyes. A sad smile forming on his lips.

"When I tackled him during the game it was only to let out my own anger. Right then and there I accepted you didn't care about me like that, you never looked at me like that before. I knew you never would. I'm just happy now that you have someone who can be what you need."

Derek's hand moves on it's own to covers Tyler's larger one.

"One day you'll find someone who gonna be what you need too."

Tyler smiles, a real smile that wasn't sad or forced. Derek squeezes his hand then stands up when he notices Allison and Lydia walking out of the diner with boxes of food in their hands.

"I guess I better go," Tyler says looking back inside where his teammates were getting their stuff ready. "We're about to leave soon."

Derek nods, then walks around the table and wraps his arms around Tyler's waist giving him a grateful hug. Tyler stiffens for a few seconds, but returns the hug full force.

"Thank you for everything." Derek whispers. "I know I was harsh to you, but I really do appreciate everything you did for me."

"Thank you for being honest with me." Tyler whispers back.

They hug for a few seconds longer until Derek pulls away first. He looks in Tyler's eyes for a second, hesitates, but leans in and gives him a small chaste kiss. Not caring that Stiles was only a few feet away, because this is what Tyler deserved all along, and it was what he could give him.

Derek steps back, Tyler giving him a grateful smile before looking to the side. Derek follows his gaze and he and Stiles are stating at each other. Both of them nod, Derek realizing they both came to a mutual understanding.

"Bye Derek." Tyler waves and runs to his team.

Derek walks over to his friends where the girls were putting the food in the car and Stiles was waiting for him with a closed off expression. 

"Are you mad?" Derek asks shyly.

Stiles smiles and shakes his head. Opening his arms for Derek, who falls into them.

"Do you feel better now?" Stiles asks running a hand up and down his back.

"Yeah." Derek pulls away enough to look Stiles in the eyes. "It was a conversation long overdue."

Stiles kisses the top of his head and ushers him in the car. "Come on, let's go."

Derek smiles. Feeling lighter and better than he ever has before. Now he can finally move on.


End file.
